Moving On
by Phoenix Miko
Summary: Naraku is finally defeated, Kikyo and Kagome are now friends, Kagome ended up aiding Sesshomaru to destroy a new threat to his lands, and what's this about a jewel? Kagome and Sesshomaru find themselves in a twisted web, one that can and will wreak havoc.
1. For Dear Life

Moving On

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Kagome sped through the trees of Inuyasha's Forest. Angry, red scratches appeared on her usually smooth skin. Her hair bounced up and down as she jumped over protruding roots and bushes. Her azure eyes were filled with fear as her fists were clenched. She could feel herself running out of breath and the air around her was heavy as sweat trickled down her face. The sun's rays were blocked by the thick canopy of the forest for which she was grateful for. If she was going to run for her life, at least it wouldn't be under the blazing heat.

Shaking her head, Kagome wondered how in the world she got herself into this. It's been three years since she first came to the Feudal Era and they finally defeated that despicable hanyou, Naraku. It was actually quite a miracle that they were able to defeat him in the first place. Of course they couldn't have done it without the help of a certain daiyoukai along with the other demons he had assembled. Which I might add, was quite a few. Some of them, Kagome recognized as those they had either helped or fought or both. Even those like Jinenji and Shiori had joined them.

During that time, Naraku had planned to pull a surprise attack on them. His demons were led by Kagura and Kanna. And the battle had begun. At first, everyone was busy with all the lesser species of youkai but when Naraku had finally made himself known, it was Inuyasha who fought him immediately head-on. Soon after, Sesshomaru also joined in the fight. Kagome was off in the distance where everyone said she would be safe with Shippo, Rin, Ah-Un and even Jaken by her side. It was driving her mad knowing that they still thought her to be too weak to protect herself. She wasn't a child damn it! She could very well take care of herself, thank you very much!

While she was ranting to herself, she tried to find _something, __**anything **_to help them with. So it surprised her when Kikyo suddenly approached her. The older miko had asked if she was willing to prove herself and Kagome had agreed almost instantly. They had devised a simple and fast plan to destroy the hanyou for good. Just for this time, they would set aside their differences and work together—no lies, no backstabbing. It had worked rather nicely, Kagome was able to make sure that the children were safe before rushing into the battlefield, shooting her way through and by the time she reached the clearing where Naraku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were, Kikyo appeared on the other side. Giving each other the signal, both mikos readied their bows and aimed straight for the evil hanyou. It was time for Kagome to do her part, they only had a split second to pull this stunt and they were determined not miss this opportunity.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha, who was forcing his Tetsuaiga upon Naraku's deformed arm and was above the evil hanyou, had his face pummeled to the ground. Naraku jumped out of the way; unaware of the opening he had given the mikos. Before they had registered what happened next, two arrows full of powerful miko energy headed directly for Naraku's heart and piece of the Jewel. Light enveloped the whole clearing and even the great daiyoukai had to shield his sensitive eyes from it. As it faded, Kagome peeked to see if Naraku was done when a familiar yet ugly appendage knocked her towards a tree trunk. She had fallen unconscious at the impact.

The next thing she knew was that when she woke up, she was already in Kaede's hut and so was everyone in the Inu tachi. Sango told her how she and Kikyo landed a rather fatal blow on Naraku and Sesshomaru took the chance to finish him off. Inuyasha, who had finally pulled himself from the ground, snatched the tainted shard that flew from the wounded chest of the half-breed. That shard was immediately purified by Kikyo and due to the power in Sesshomaru's strike and the loss of the Jewel's power all at the same time, Naraku was finally gone. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in herself for not having the ability to dodge that damned tentacle. Her back had seen better days, she admitted. The pain was going to kill her. She couldn't even sit up without help. Sighing at the inevitable, Kagome had let herself rest for five days. Thanks to the healing abilities of a miko and the herbs of Kaede to help boost her energy, Kagome was able to recover quite quickly.

But just when she thought her troubles were over, Inuyasha had come barging in and shouting at her saying that she was the reason why Kikyo was avoiding him. It seems that the older miko had not come to see Inuyasha at all after the battle. Even when he had gone after her, Kikyo would not see him. She came back once only to leave a message for Kagome and give her the purified shard that belonged to Naraku. Kikyo had said that she was grateful for her help and was impressed to see the power and courage of someone who bested her first-hand.

Inuyasha had screamed and caused a huge ruckus. He had threatened and chased Kagome out of bed, out of the hut and into the woods. He was aimlessly swinging his claws in an attempt to behead the young priestess. He had blamed her for Kikyo's indifference towards him. Sango and Miroku and even Shippo stalled him long enough for Kagome to get a head start. So all these events add up to the fact that she was now running for her life, first from Inuyasha, now, from a hunger-crazed demon who thought that the jewel around her neck was pretty and that she would make a fine _miko ala carte_. And to top things off, she had stupidly forgotten her weapons back in the village. If not for her current problem, Kagome would've laughed at the irony.

Racing towards the only safe place she knew, Kagome pushed herself to go faster and head for the well. But the Fates seem to have a different plan for her…she tripped. _Damn! _ Kagome tried to scramble to her feet but the demon was already hovering above her with saliva dripping from its ugly mouth…

Sesshomaru, who was coincidentally near the vicinity, heard the faint impact of a body on a rock. The scent of blood wafted to his nose, it was disturbingly familiar. Against his better judgment, Sesshomaru slowly made his way to the source. As he got closer, the stench of a lowly demon became stronger as well as the scent of the thick red liquid. The demon lord immediately thought to dispatch of the former, regardless of the circumstances. He was not one to tolerate trash, humans and demons—even half-breeds—alike.

Sesshomaru traced the scents to a clearing. Amber eyes scanned the forest floor and landed on a familiar human woman lying next to a boulder, unconscious and barely breathing. A thin line of blood ran across her right cheek and Sesshomaru could clearly see her body was broken. Her black tresses were fanned around her head and her eyes were closed. Her attire was nearly shredded and she was covered in wounds.

Recognizing her as the female that traveled with his half-brother and the one that played an admirable role in Naraku's defeat, Sesshomaru let his eyes lazily travel to the vile demon. Sesshomaru made himself known as he stepped out of the trees. After a few steps, the savage was already looking at him. It had dark, rough skin and violet spikes were shooting from its head. It had orange horns and crimson eyes. Repulsed by both the stink and the appearance, Sesshomaru killed the demon without a second thought. The poor thing didn't even register what was happening when he suddenly had his head roll on the ground. Soft, sizzling sounds could be heard in the background as the deceased demon slowly melted. Shifting his golden gaze back to the miko, he examined her. He felt her back to notice bruises, scars and gashes that bled dangerously. She had a bump on her head, too. With that thought, he ripped parts of Kagome's top to form make-shift bandages that will cover her wounds for now. Despite his approval of the miko's display of strength, he will not shred his own clothes for a _ningen _female. The great Lord Sesshomaru is not that generous.

After wrapping her gashes, Sesshomaru said nothing and his face was blank as he hoisted the miko over his shoulder. It was pretty tricky seeing as he only had one arm and yet, anyone who would've seen him would think that that was the most elegant movement in the world. Steadily getting to his feet, the Inu Youkai took a small whiff of the air and turned on his heels. It was going to rain. Deciding not to bring the female straight to his camp tonight, so as not to upset his ward with the sight of the bloodied miko, he found and settled them in a cave. And just in time too, it had started to drizzle. He went out for a while to hunt. When he came back, Kagome was moaning in pain and it looked like she was having a nightmare.

Inwardly contemplating about the reason for his untimely act of chivalry towards the girl, he removed his outer garment and threw it on her body like a make-shift blanket. Satisfied with it he had foregone setting a fire and leaned against the wall, leaving Kagome on the other side of the cave. Sensing no danger, Sesshomaru drifted into a light sleep as he listened to the down pour of the rain and the miko's steadying heart beat.

Kagome woke up after a few hours and felt a soft fabric caressing her skin. Confused, she sat up to see what it was only to discover that there was no light. The ground and the walls were rocky so she gathered that she was in a cave. She also felt that her middle section was a little painful but when she looked down at her body, she could faintly see her top was now shredded into bandages of some sort that were neatly wrapped around her torso. The look of horror etched its way on her face. Frantic and hysterical, Kagome whipped her head as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled in the heavens. Her body was covered in goosebumps as the chilling breeze came in contact with her skin. She quickly dove in the pile of clothing that was still wrapped around her. Just then, she noticed the dim outline of a hexagon pattern with flowers in each one. Kagome's eyes widened in realization, this belonged to Inuyasha's brother! Rising carefully and quietly, Kagome tried to get away hoping that the demon lord was not there. Her mind screamed at her to run and it took all of Kagome's self-control to stop herself from shouting and tripping on her way out. She was already about to plunge into the pouring rain but was stopped by the sound of a deep rumbling coming from _inside _the cave,

"Cease your feeble attempt to escape, priestess." His tone was emotionless as always and his eyes were still closed showing his mild interest in the matter. Kagome froze on the spot. _Oh crap!_

TBC…

Please read and review on this one. ^-^ It's edited and I really hope that this one will be better... :) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Who's My What?

Moving On

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

"Um...I just wanted to go out...for some fresh...air..." replied Kagome nervously. She could feel her knees starting to give up on her. Kagome clutched the wall of the cave to try and hide the fact that she was close to falling over. She couldn't really stand up properly but she did want to get away from this deadly Inu Lord as soon as possible, regardless of what her condition she'll be in then. Gulping, she waited for the reply of Sesshomaru.

"You are lying." His eyes were still closed as if the subject was of no consequence; which was true, at least for him. The miko was silent for a moment as she knew he had caught her. She tried to come up with a good excuse without lying…but there was none. Still not one to back down, Kagome stayed where she was, near the exit yet nearer to danger. No one spoke for a while. Her eyes were glued to the Daiyoukai, wary and defiant while Sesshomaru remained where he was, sitting elegantly on the cave floor, unmoving.

Kagome's mind raced as to what she was going to do. It seems that she's been doing that a lot for the past few days. Her knees were still wobbly and her knuckles were already turning white at the force of her grip. Finally, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared at her in mild interest. It took all of Kagome's power not to collapse under the pressure of his gaze. Seeing as she wasn't going to move without him saying anything, the demon lord decided to indulge her,

"Perhaps it did not occur to you that you are in no condition to wander the forest at night and during a storm, no less." The miko's eyes widened at his voice and bit her lip. While what he said was rather insulting, it was the truth. Despite the fact that she was badly injured, she had nowhere to go. Going back to her friends was not an option yet. Inuyasha was still after her and she knew for a fact that she would most likely be eaten by a random demon way before she reached the others.

"I know that…" Sesshomaru gave her a pointed look before closing his eyes again. Kagome slowly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She thought she was a goner. Glancing back outside the cave, she almost let out a frustrated groan at the heavy downpour that was still raging outside. There was no way that she was getting out of this damp cave tonight. Ruefully, she trudged towards her previous spot and snuggled deep in Sesshomaru's clothing. She didn't care if this was his, as long as it shielded her from the cold, it was welcome. Kagome leaned against the wall and hugged her knees. Looking at the stoic demon lord across from her, she wondered why he was helping her.

"Um, not that I don't appreciate your help but I have to ask, why did you save me? I could have found a way to escape and probably heal my own wounds."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look her,

"Not likely." Blue eyes narrowed in irritation. Kagome had somehow forgotten her fear of being sliced to pieces and abruptly stood and stomped her foot on the ground for good measure.

"What is that supposed to mean? I'll have you know that I am very capable of taking care of myself!" The demon lord resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Does she not understand the position she was in? He could easily silence her…forever, with just a flick of his wrist. But Sesshomaru decided that he would deal with her in a civil manner and would let her temper slide seeing as his worthless half-brother must've influenced her more than he once thought,

"You would do well to know your place, girl. I might reconsider my decision to assist you." Kagome scowled but sat back down with a 'humph'. The girl inwardly berated herself. She was treading on thin ice and she knew it. Seeing as keeping quiet was not her forte, Kagome decided to keep changing the subject so as to divert his attention from their current state.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to lose it. But still, why'd you save me?"

"It is a matter of protocol." Kagome looked at him in surprise. She didn't actually expect him to keep answering her. In fact, she thought he would be killing her right now because of her questions. This is a first. Maybe Sesshomaru's not as bad as Inuyasha said he was. Well, it really doesn't surprise her to find that Inuyasha was wrong once again.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle and it obviously attracted the attention of the Inu Lord. He was now looking at her with the same cold stare but it didn't seem to stop Kagome from giggling. Not getting the answers he wanted by simply staring, he resorted to asking,

"What do you find so amusing, miko?" Kagome's laugh was already subsiding and she tried to answer him.

"Sorry but this is the first time that I've seen you involve yourself in a conversation. It got me thinking that Inuyasha's really immature not to mention, stubborn." This time she managed to scoot beside Sesshomaru as she started to feel more comfortable.

His eyes were narrowed into slits as he watched her snuggle against him. Noticing his look of disdain, she merely smiled,

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Kagome blinked and shrugged,

"There's no fire in here and it was getting pretty cold. I don't want to freeze to death, you know."The small woman wriggled closer to Sesshomaru in an attempt to gain some warmth and was surprised when he stood up. Kagome rubbed the side of her face as she fell on the ground,

"What was that for?" she asked angrily.

"You forget who I am, priestess. I will not tolerate your childish behavior.""

"Hai, hai, Sesshomaru-sama, but what am I supposed to do? I can't just-" Sesshomaru tensed and turned to face the entrance to the cave. The miko was still rambling on about the absence of heat and the demon shot her a cold glare,

"Silence." Kagome froze. For a moment, she thought that she had pushed her luck too much until she saw the look in the demon's eyes as he stared at the cave opening,

"Sesshomaru?" The demon lord did not spare her a glance,

"Dress yourself." Kagome was confused but grabbed the only thing in her reach at the time which was Sesshomaru's haori and put it on, holding it tightly around her.

There was a moment of silence and the only sound that seemed to resound throughout the cave was the rainfall getting louder along with her heartbeat. It remained that way until there was thunder and lightning and then a hooded figure stood at the entrance of the cave. It was obviously a male because of the broad shoulders.

"Lord Katsuki." Kagome's brows furrowed in wonder but could tell that Sesshomaru wasn't at all pleased to see this person...demon.

_I wonder why..._

"You know him...Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome whispered. She couldn't help but ask since they didn't seem like good friends, at all. She did not bother to stand up in fear of drawing unwanted attention to herself.

"He is the Lord of the Northern Lands." Sesshomaru replied but he did not remove his icy stare from the lord before them. Kagome could see the lord's face when he removed the hood from his face but she remained seated. The Lord Katsuki has azure hair and his face is young for a lord, probably the same age as Sesshomaru. Their body built is also the same under all that armor. His eyes are silver and the markings on his face were a soft green color that accentuated his features nicely.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we need your assistance in the South. There has been an uprising there and we require your help to subdue it." His voice was not as low as Sesshomaru but close enough. You could tell that this person is usually a happy-go-lucky and an arrogant guy by just his voice but today, however, he is serious.

"What is your business with the South, Katsuki? Isn't it far from the lands you govern? As far as we know, you are not in good terms with the South." Inquired Sesshomaru suspiciously.

"This is a request between lords and not some personal issues and they have asked me to aid them in this and I was hoping that you would aid me."

"Regardless of your lack of explanation, do you not have enough armies, Katsuki?"

"I do but they request me to gain more...from you."

"No." was Sesshomaru's steady reply.

The handsome Northern Lord's face twisted slightly in a scowl. Obviously, he had not expected for this to happen and he did not like the results. However, his scowl turned into a smirk,

"Heh, I knew you wouldn't agree to it. Well, I guess there's no helping it then, I'll have to use force to convince you." Katsuki assumed a stance and prepared to fight the silver-haired daiyoukai head-on. Sesshomaru merely stood there, eyes narrowed and waiting for the attack. Kagome, who was ignored the whole time, couldn't take it anymore. She finally stood up, wavering a little but she was successful. Stepping in front of Sesshomaru, she directed all their attention on her.

"Are you deaf or something? Lord Sesshomaru said 'no'." Kagome's eyes were as serious as ever and her tone left no space for excuses. The eyes of the blue-haired lord widened quite a bit as he looked over the girl in front of him. Kagome's hair was disheveled and she was clutching Sesshomaru's haori closer to her figure showing some of her curves. Standing straight again, he smirked.

Katsuki neared Kagome and put his finger under her chin, angling her face where ever he pleased. Kagome was getting annoyed and was about to slap his hand away when Sesshomaru slowly grabbed the arm of the offending lord and removed it from Kagome's face. Unfazed, Katsuki continued to eye the miko as he said,

"My, Sesshomaru, you sure have quite a catch here. No wonder you looked furious when I came in. So sorry to intrude, please, continue. Just make sure you send her my way when you're done." He said looking at Kagome with lust. Their previous topic was obviously forgotten. Kagome scowled indignantly, one minute they were ready to claw at each other and now they switched to her, a girl in barely any clothing. _Impossible males! The world's full of them! _She thought rather irritably.

"She is to do no such thing. This human is under my protection and so it shall remain until I see fit to dispose of her, Katsuki" Sesshomaru went in front of Kagome and shielded her once again. Katsuki's eyes flashed but he hid it immediately. However, it did not escape the watchful eyes of Sesshomaru.

"What a shame, such a waste to keep a beautiful woman like her all to yourself, my friend, but as you say she is yours to do as you please. But if left unguarded by you, I will not hesitate to take her, even if she is a human... Anyway, the North and South will await your answer and the deadline will be 3 weeks from now. If you do not answer then we will be forced to consider you as an enemy. Until then, Sesshomaru-sama..." He looked at Kagome, making sure that she saw him, "...milady." And he left. Kagome stepped forward and shouted after him,

"What part of 'NO' don't you get, BAKA?" The rumbling of the heavens was her reply.

"Grrr. I hate him already. How does a jerk like him be a lord?" seethed Kagome angrily, crossing her arms.

"Hn."

"So it's back to those emotionless 'Hn's? Honestly!" grumbled Kagome as she sat back down to the ground. Sesshomaru scanned the area a bit before he, too, sat down beside her.

"I should head back tomorrow. They must be worried about me." Kagome remembered her friends and her unfinished business with Inuyasha.

"I shall accompany you." He did not look at her but she was sure that Sesshomaru was acting strangely.

"Nope, you're going back to Rin and Jaken." She protested, not wanting to make things any worse than they already are at the moment. If Inuyasha saw them together, he would flip, wrapped in Sesshomaru's clothes, no less.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do, miko. Unless you prefer to be forced into a mating with Katsuki." The thought of that damned demon sent shivers up her spine and she asked,

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked warily. Don't get her wrong, it's nice to have a change in attitude but this was starting to give her the creeps...

"I have already placed my claim on you in front of a fellow lord therefore it is my responsibility to see that you are not doing anything stupid while under my care." he smirked at her expression. She was dumbfounded. But it suddenly turned into anger.

"Excuse me! Since when did you place your claim and when did I accept it?"

"When you referred to this Sesshomaru as your lord, miko." He closed his eyes once again and said,

"Sleep. You will need your energy in the morning." Mumbling a 'fine', Kagome buried her head in her arms and let sleep take her once again. She held his haori and her legs close to ward off the cold... Sesshomaru watched her at the corner of his eye as he too dozed off lightly...

In the middle of her sleep, she managed to snuggle closer to Sesshomaru for warmth. Strangely, though, he did not push her away and drifted into a slightly deeper sleep. The first in 4 months, actually...

TBC...

It's been revised! Please read and review! Thanks! ^-^


	3. Rage and Allegiances

Moving On

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

Kagome trudged through the forest in anger. She and Sesshomaru just met up with the rest of the Inu-tachi and guess who was there—Inuyasha! Just as soon as her foot was visible to their view, the hanyou jumped in front of her and started yelling his head off before attempting to decapitate her. Out of reflex, Kagome managed to back-hand her rude friend. Sesshomaru, who was right behind her, raised a delicate brow in amusement. Seeing his half-brother with a red hand-print on his face was very interesting indeed. Not to mention the humiliation the half-breed felt at this moment. When the hanyou got back on his feet again, all hell broke loose.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you wearing that bastard's clothes?" Kagome glared at him,

"It's really none of your business, Inuyasha!"

"Don't tell me you ru-" The miko's anger rose

Kagome shook in frustration, before 'sit'-ting him 'til kingdom come! After about 50 'Sit's Kagome took a huge breath before grumbling under her breath and walking to her yellow pack and digging out some suitable jeans and shirt—she figures that wearing her uniform was not really that comfortable to freely travel in. She asked Miroku if there were any springs nearby and, being wise, the monk gave her directions to the nearest spring. Kagome started walking away when Inuyasha pulled himself from his long smooch with the ground and shouted,

"Now, where the _hell _are _you _going, _wench?" _Sesshomaru smirked as he watched the miko stop and bristle before turning to face the hanyou,

"In case your dog nose can't smell it, I _stink!_ I've been running around yesterday from _you _and a frickin' demon before injuring my back, _again! _I'm eternally grateful that I'm not dead, but it's _obviously_ no thanks to you, you stubborn _dog!_ I'm wearing your brother's haori because my shirt was ripped to pieces! This is, by the way, partly _your_ _**bloody**_ fault! _I'm_ going to bathe and get rid of this _bloody _stench and when I get back, you better set your brain straight before I have to personally pound _your _pathetic skull into the ground!" With her tirade over, Kagome stormed away from the camp and headed to that hot spring.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were quite silent as they watched their gentle friend explode in annoyance. They have seen her blow before but this was the worst by far. Inuyasha blanched and started to grumble and sulk up in a tree. Sesshomaru had followed the miko into the woods—intent on keeping a certain lord away from having his way with his charge.

Sesshomaru settled on the fact that he is honor-bound and is to keep his promise to not let any harm come to the miko as long as she remains in his care. That reminds him, there is still that matter he has to settle with the North and the South. He will just have to settle with them after the miko has finished getting what is needed. He knew he would regret traveling with the miko but he could do nothing as of this point. Hell, he would be lucky if she either decided to stay of just get herself killed by tripping off the edge of the cliff herself. Woah, he really was desperate to be separated from her yet he ironically found himself wanting to see to her safety. Now, that is a paradox.

However, something told him that his business with the North and the South will not be easy to handle. There is something amiss and he did not like what he suspected. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he knew he would need help. A lot of it, too... Inwardly growling, the demon lord soared through the trees unnoticed...

* * *

Kagome sighed as she let the warm waves of the spring soothe her aching body. She let herself drift into thought.

_Inuyasha…_The person she thought would bring her happiness was causing her to do what she never wanted. She was thinking about leaving them but she wouldn't go back home. She couldn't…not just yet. She still had to complete that damned jewel. She was thankful that Naraku had not completed his part of it but in a way, she was also depressed that she would have to search all over medieval Japan just to find the rest of it. She wished she could at least do this with her friends but with Inuyasha in rage like this, it would never work and they would not have a peaceful moment again.

She wondered if she could ask Sesshomaru to help her. Kagome had to giggle at the thought of it, it was just too ridiculous to even consider but hey, why not. He did save her and he did protect her from that molesting lord. She can and will give that a shot. Sinking lower in the comfort of the cleansing water, Kagome thought about how different Inuyasha is right now. He didn't use to be like this and she was concerned. Kagome may not love him like she used to but he was still precious to her. That's why she felt so bad about what she did to him earlier, not only did she embarrass him in front of his hated brother, but she shamed him further by making him kiss the ground.

Then again, she was from the future and women were treated equally there. _I guess I'm still not used to the customs around here. Who am I kidding? That bastard deserved it... _Sesshomaru is another story. She was glad that Sesshomaru tolerated her but it would need so much more to get her to cooperate if she didn't want to. Speaking of Sesshomaru, she had to admit that he was nothing but a gentleman lately. Maybe Inuyasha was wrong about him. That's no surprise.

Kagome's gaze drifted to the demon lord's haori. It was a little dirty and some dried blood had clung to it. She guessed that even her stench must probably be covering in it. She reached over the edge of the spring and took the garment. Kagome started to wash it thoroughly. She made sure that she washed it carefully to avoid any wrinkles. When she was done, she let it dry on the side of the spring. Deciding that it was time for her to get out, she swam to the edge. Kagome got dressed in a jiffy and packed her things before sitting back down the ground next to Sesshomaru's haori, waiting for it to dry.

She looked at the cloth and marveled at the piece of work. Sure, she has seen it numerous times before but this was the first time that she could examine it fully. Her mind drifted to the cave they stayed at. She was beyond surprised to see that he was still even in the cave with her. She blushed at the thought. Sesshomaru must have found her scent revolting. How embarrassing. But...the fact that he didn't comment on her smell confused the miko. Sure she knew that he was a lord and all, but he was also the type to point out someone's flaws and kill them for it.

But the Kamis know that she shouldn't complain. She hardly even knows this demon anyway. Earlier that week, if someone told her that Sesshomaru would be a gentleman to her she would have patted them on the shoulder and tell them to keep dreaming. Kagome giggled at the thought. She felt the haori and noticed that it was made of silk but of the finest quality. Kagome smiled, _He probably doesn't care that his clothes are made of silk. It's Sesshomaru, for Kami's sake, he's always so precise and careful...Not like someone I know._..

Kagome shook her head and folded the dry cloth properly before putting it back in her pack and heading back towards camp. It was already dusk and night was settling in and fast. Just when she was halfway there, a familiar person appeared in front of her with a gentle smile on her pale face. Kagome returned the impression and smiled as well,

"Hello, Kikyo. How are you?" The older miko replied,

"I came to see you…and to thank you personally for trusting me. If you were any other person, you wouldn't have hesitated to kill me yourself. I will be forever in your debt." Kagome tilted her head and shook it disapprovingly,

"That's all in the past and I don't really like holding people to debts. It's enough that we're friends." Kagome gave her a genuine smile that made Kikyo feel ashamed of what she had become. The elder miko's brown eyes were covered by her bangs as she looked at the ground, her smile gone. Kagome asked in confusion,

"What's wrong?" Kikyo did not look up at her but answered truthfully,

"I am not who I was when I was alive. If I were, then I wouldn't have the heart to hurt my own reincarnation. I would not have been overrun by anger, hatred and bitterness. I would not have been deceived so many times by Naraku. I understand now, that you are not me, you never were. We merely share a soul but we are different at heart. Even if you allowed me to serve you for all eternity, it would not have been enough to redeem all that I have done. I have lost my life so many times and I know that I am supposed to have passed away...but I can't. It seems like there is someone who is holding me here, keeping me from dying..." Kikyo's voice faded as her shoulders shook slightly.

Kagome looked at the strong miko in front of her. She could practically taste the sadness and the guilt that washed over Kikyo at that moment. Kagome dropped her belongings and engulfed the elder miko in a warm embrace and let her sob on her shoulder. Kagome rubbed Kikyo's back soothingly. The woman calmed down after a while and Kagome looked at her in the eyes and said,

"You were hurt and you wanted to do your duty no matter what happened to yourself. Now that you have the Jewel off of your hands, you wanted to seek your revenge and considering what you've been through, Inuyasha was your first love as well and I don't blame you, he can be sweet at times. But I think I fell in love with his ears first." The younger miko looked thoughtful for a moment and Kikyo could not contain the giggle that bubbled up inside her. Kagome smiled,

"I would have wanted to do the same thing. You may all think that I am not really capable of revenge or murder but I am. I'm human, and just like everyone else; I am subject to all emotions. I can't be angry at you now that I understand your position. But I would also want you to have a second chance. I cannot let you die like this. I want you to be happy and I want you to stop avoiding Inuyasha," Kagome grimaced a little, "partially for my sake."

Kikyo smiled,

"I had a feeling it was you but I was afraid that it was something evil in me that was telling me to live. I thank you for giving me a chance to live again, Kagome. As for Inuyasha, I was willing to let him go so he can be happy with you." It was Kagome's turn to giggle,

"Have you seen how he behaves around me now? He doesn't want me, Kikyo and I've long ago embraced that fact. I will not keep chasing someone who doesn't love me just for the sake of a one-sided relationship. Besides, he still loves you. He may not be able to show it but he loves you. Lately though, he's been a real _pain_. I would very mush like it if you talked to him, it would probably stop him from chasing me. By the way, would you like to travel with us?" Kikyo looked at Kagome in surprise before stammering,

"W-Wh-" Kagome cut her off,

"Your help would be very much appreciated. The more the merrier." Kikyo almost cried in joy. She couldn't believe that this creature, which she had tried to get rid of in many situations, was willing to give her trust. Kikyo enveloped Kagome once more in a hug and Kagome returned the gesture with a gentle smile. Never in a million years did Kagome think that Kikyo would be the type to hug her and be this open. _Maybe not everyone is bad. Heck, for all we know Naraku might have loved plushies and candy..._Now _**that **_would've been something...

Kikyo had been hurt badly and it wasn't her fault if she wanted to get back at those who betrayed her love and broke her trust. Kagome knew that it must've been hard being stuck in the middle of hurting Inuyasha and killing Naraku. She knew that this Kikyo was built with hate and malice but in time, Kagome saw how she had changed to try and keep helping those who need hope, and even if she herself has none, she would continue to give hope.

Sesshomaru watched the interaction between mikos. Truth be told, he was impressed at how honest and understanding the girl can be. He could not understand this human female and how she is so different from other women, be they human, demon or hanyou. The only other being he knew to be this kind was Rin, but she is just a mere child and she doesn't understand the dangers and the destruction around her. And he hoped that it would stay that way.

He adjusted his position in the tree and took a delicate sniff of the area. There were no signs of offending demons anywhere and they would be safe for the night. He knew Rin would be safe in the castle for a while but first thing tomorrow, he would go back there with the miko. If she protests, he will simply have to drag her there or render her unconscious.

Sesshomaru smirked at the thought. It would be nice to have the miko shut her mouth once in a while. With that he, too returned to the camp.

_**Back at the camp...**_

Sesshomaru was now lying under a tree, meditating while keeping his guard up. Sango and Miroku were chatting about their new strategy like nothing changed so much but they did do well to stay away from the dog demon. Inuyasha was up in a tree on the other side of the camp, away from his half-brother and sulked before taking off to who-knows-where. Shippo was playing with Kirara while peeking at Sesshomaru every once in a while. The fire flickered in the middle of them all. Everything seemed peaceful as Kagome entered the clearing with Kikyo.

Sesshomaru opened his amber eyes and nodded towards Kagome, who returned the gesture, before eying the undead miko beside her. Kikyo kept her head down, obviously nervous, as she waited for the others to say something,

"Hey guys!" Sango and Miroku turned their head to the girl and were shocked to see a certain someone beside her,

"Lady Kikyo?" asked the monk, making sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"If it's all right with you, Kikyo will be joining us to find the shards." stated Kagome cheerily. Sango and Miroku looked at each other in confusion then at Kagome,

"Are you sure about this, Kagome?" The girl smiled and nodded. Sango grinned and said,

"Of course it's all right, Kagome. Ne, Kikyo, why don't you come sit with us?" Miroku offered a welcoming smile as well and patted a vacant space for the elder miko,

"We will be discussing plans concerning the whereabouts of the rest of the Jewel shards. It would be of great help if you joined us." Kikyo smiled in relief and bowed slightly to Kagome before walking towards the couple. Kagome smiled, she was happy that they accepted Kikyo so fast. This would make everything so much easier. Sensing that Inuyasha was not here, she spotted Shippo playing with Kirara with a distant look in his eyes. Kagome smirked and neared the kit.

Shippo was thinking about Sesshomaru. He could smell his surrogate mother all over him. He also saw that Kagome was wrapped in his clothing before she left for the hot springs. He wondered what could have happened between them in such a short time. Shippo may be young but he is not that naïve. He knows what happens when a couple mates. Inu youkai are quite special, when they mate, they will forever stay loyal to their mate. Even in death they will find eachother and they will not stand for whores or concubines. If one of them will stray and have mistresses, well, let's just say that no one has ever dared to find out...none that he knows of anyway...

"Ahh!" Shippo squealed as he was swooped into the air by a certain miko. The playful girl twirled them both around and dropped her bag on the ground. Sesshomaru and the others eyed them in amusement. Sango, Miroku and Kikyo were smiling warmly at the interaction between mother and pup. The taiyoukai watched as the girl seemed to have no care in the world but her kit. He could see the emotion called loved in her eyes as she looked at her kit before, they too fell down on the soft grass laughing and giggling all the way. Kagome reached up and pulled Shippo gently towards her so that she could cuddle him properly.

Kirara went over to Sango and let the two have their privacy. After all, Kagome was asleep for three days straight, with no sign of waking up. When she did, Inuyasha attacked her and sent her running off to save her skin. Shippo didn't get to fully spend a decent minute with Kagome then. It was clear that they missed each other. Sango and the others were warmed by their friends and went back to their discussion; it seems that the tension was gone now. Sesshomaru closed his eyes once more, he too was relieved that the bothersome atmosphere was gone; it was starting to get to him.

Kagome sat up and hugged her kit close to her,

"I missed you, Kagome." admitted the kit as he buried his face in Kagome's neck,

"I missed you, too, sweetheart. How have you been while I was gone?" she asked tenderly.

"I would've been better without the new bruises on my head." Kagome's brows furrowed,

"'New bruises'? What do you mean?" Shippo looked away and refused to answer. Kagome moved some of his hair and true enough; there were some mean looking bruises on his little head.

"Was it Inuyasha?" the girl's voice was low and dark. Just in time, Inuyasha landed in the clearing where they were and started opening his mouth,

"Oi, wench! What took you so damn long? Do you know how much time _you_ wasted? Now that Naraku's gone, you should be doing your job and start finding some shards! If only Kikyo was here-"

While the hanyou was busy ranting at Kagome, she had put Shippo down gently and walked over to Inuyasha. Everyone was staring at them in fear, amusement and disbelief. The hanyou was cut off by a loud, hard slap across the face. Her blue orbs were piercing her hanyou friend in front of her. Silver and violet were starting to seep into her eyes. Nobody seemed to notice except a certain demon lord. She could handle all his insults and his abusive actions but for him to lay his _filthy _hands on _her _kit..._that_ was just too much. Sure, he'd done so before but that was playful and it never left serious bruises on Shippo...

"You crossed the line, insolent hanyou. You just couldn't control your stupidity could you? I wasn't enough! You just had involve Shippo, didn't you? He's just a _**boy, **_Inuyasha! You've faced gigantic demons before and they were no match for you so why do you feel threatened by a mere _child? _Even enough to hurt him!"

"It's none of your business! I can do whatever I want in my pack, bitch!" Inuyasha was about to strike her. Everyone waited for the slap but it never came. Kagome's hand was glowing pink and blue as her raw power seeped out of her body and it blocked the hanyou's hand at top-speed. Inuyasha was staring her in shock. He tried to move his hand but Kagome's grip never wavered. Kagome snarled and in anger. She started to break Inuyasha's hand but she remembered that Kikyo was here. Her eyes turned back to their normal blue color.

"For your information, this is _my_ pack. _I _put us all together. And before you open your big, fat mouth again, I suggest you look before you blabber. Kikyo is here and just in case you're wondering, _I _told her to join us, so just _shut it._" Kagome threw him to the ground, _hard,_ before looking apologetically at Kikyo and the others. The elder miko smiled sadly and shook her head before going to Inuyasha to have a little talk.

Sango looked at Kagome pleadingly,

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. We didn't know about the-"

"It's not your fault. I will not forgive you for something you didn't do." Sango nodded. The girl walked over to Shippo to check on his bruises. They were mostly on his arms and head but they were fading. Kagome's eyes glazed over his wounds and asked him gently,

"When did he do this to you?"

"Ever since you were gone, he would beat me but he would wait until Miroku, Sango and Kirara were in the village for supplies..."

"Why didn't you tell them about this?"

"He threatened me... He said he would hurt me so bad that you won't want to look at me..." Shippo started tearing up and Kagome gathered the kit in her arms.

Kagome clenched her fists tightly, tight enough to bleed. How could he...? How _dare _he? He had no _bloody right! _Shippo took her hands in his and rubbed them soothingly. Kagome smiled sadly before picking him up again and walking over to Sesshomaru. The demon eyed her cautiously. He saw how her eyes changed in color when she dealt with Inuyasha. It appears that he is the only one aware of it. Kagome kneeled in front of him,

"Sesshomaru-sama," he gave a nod to allow her to continue, "I know that I've been nothing but a burden to you but I'm forced to ask you for your help. Inuyasha is not stable and I don't think that he will survive any longer of he continues to anger me. I will most likely kill him tomorrow." Kagome sighed, "As much as I would like to tear him limb from limb, I cannot. To simply put it, will you please allow me and my kit your aid in searching for the shards?" Sesshomaru stared at her expressionless as always,

"And what could I possibly gain from that? Your ultimate loyalty? Do not be a fool, miko. This Sesshomaru does not require such a feeble-"

"You would gain my help and...my life. I will offer you any required service. I will provide you with what you wish but," Kagome looked him in the eye and continued, "I refuse to be anybody's whore. I will pledge my allegiance to you and aid only you. I will give you...your arm back. Please. Besides, you said so yourself that you claimed me. You did that to save me, now I ask that you merely allow us to travel with you and in turn we will fend for ourselves. You have my word." Sesshomaru stared her down but he saw fire and determination in her eyes.

"The word of a human woman, what good would come of it? You forget that I care not what happens to you, miko."

"Yes, you may not care for our well-being but you do care for your pride and because of that pride I will also hold you to your word."

"And what of your pack?" He looked at the demon slayer and the monk as they listened intently on their conversation.

"We have to separate to find the rest of the shards before other demons like Naraku do. It'll be faster that way. They have Kikyo so they'll be able to gather a considerable amount of shards. If you want, as we look for the shards, I can help you with your _problem." _Sango was about to protest but was stopped by the monk who shook his head,

"She's correct, Sango. We can work with Kikyo while they go with Sesshomaru-sama. The outcome will be more productive this way, besides, Inuyasha and Kagome will just end up killing eachother." Sango sighed and nodded in defeat. Sesshomaru caught onto what the girl meant by his 'problem' and was inwardly thankful that she did not voice it out loud. He was inwardly surprised that this girl actually paid attention to their earlier discussion with Lord Katsuki. Seeing as she did have a point, he gave a slight nod,

"We leave for the castle at dawn tomorrow." Kagome let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and smiled. She got up gingerly and fixed her sleeping bag and settled Shippo in for the night. She petted Shippo's head until he fell asleep. Sango and Miroku decided to follow his example and they, too, slept on. Sesshomaru glanced at the miko, who did not make a move to sleep. She was walking to her abnormal, yellow bag while she pulled out a material that looked like his haori.

She walked over to him with a grateful smile,

"I washed it for you. I know you still might find it revolting since I wore it but I tried to clean it for you. Sorry about all the trouble I've caused you." She did not wait for his reply and merely stood up and went to lie down next to her son and drift into sleep. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment and allowed one of the rare smiles to grace his face. After he donned his clothing, Sesshomaru gave everything a good once-over before he drifted into a light sleep. He made sure he kept his senses up for the return of his stupid half-breed, half-brother and the other miko...

"KAGOME!" Said person was jolted awake by the scream. Looking around she saw that the others were still asleep except for a certain youkai,

"Did you hear that?" whispered the miko. The lord nodded and silently stood up. Kagome decided to follow,

"You are to stay."

"In case you didn't hear, it was _my _name they were calling, Sesshomaru. Maybe I can help." Kagome gingerly stood up and walked next to the demon lord,

"You will only serve as a distraction. Stay." he stated coldly and disappeared. The miko shook in annoyance,

"What am I, a dog!" Kagome clenched her teeth and grabbed her weapons quietly, before she, too went in the direction of the sound. It actually surprised her that she could trace the scream to find its source. She ran through the bushes and the trees at a frightening speed and before she realized it, she was already in her destination. _That's strange. I was sure it was still a mile away...Wait a minute, 'a mile'? How the hell could I have heard a scream from that distance? What in the seven hells is going on! _Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a struggling gasp. Turning to the scene, she saw Inuyasha unconscious on the ground and Kikyo pinned to a tree by a..._What the hell?_

TBC...

Read and review pls! Sorry for the errors. Hope you enjoyed it anyway ^-^


	4. Trust In You

Moving On

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

It was a child. The small silhouette that stood near an enormous oak tree had Kikyo pinned there by a rather grotesque appendage that seemed to be an arm. The darkness of the night emphasized his blood-red eyes as he glared at the older miko. Kagome had to wonder how on earth a mere child could beat Kikyo and Inuyasha-one of the strongest pairs Kagome has ever known.

"He is of the South." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who stood beside her, keenly observing the boy.

"How do you know?" She squinted her eyes to see why Sesshomaru would say that. The night shadowed the boy's exact features, making it near impossible for a human like her to see any marks on his face.

"He doesn't have any markings that I can see. The only thing that keeps me thinking he has the blood of a demon is because of his aura." Indeed, the boy emitted a strange green aura. It was rather strong even for him. For some reason, Kagome could not detect any trace of Naraku nor any sort of evil from this boy so she could safely assume that this boy is a detachment from Naraku and nor is it Naraku incarnated. Her thoughts came to a sudden halt when the silent lord beside her spoke,

"His scent…And I thought I made it clear that you were to stay." The demon lord did not spare her a single glance but before Kagome could come up with a reply, Sesshomaru was gone in a blur. The next thing Kagome saw was the boy being thrown to the ground and Kikyo's limp body falling next to Inuyasha with a 'thud'. The demon lord towered over the boy. Flexing his fingers, he was about to land the final blow. The young miko's eyes widened. Kagome rushed in and defiantly stood between the unconscious boy and Sesshomaru,

"Step aside." It seems her defiance annoyed him. Kagome inwardly trembled at the tone he used but stood firm.

"Wait. He's just a child, let him go." He arched an eyebrow,

"This child is a danger to all of us, it would be best to dispose of him now. Or have you failed to witness the danger he poses?" Kagome's eyes looked at him directly,

"I know that, but I think there is a good reason why he did it. He probably didn't mean it or something." Sesshomaru was not amused and nor was he willing to risk anything.

"Not likely."

"Come on, Sesshomaru, let him live and if he ever tries to attack then I will take full responsibility, okay?" She was close to begging but she would do anything to prevent the death of a child.

"It would be wise not to give away your words and trust so easily."

"Between the trust I give to this boy and the trust I gave to you, there is not much difference. Not that I don't trust you completely… I do… just as I do this child…you get my point?"

"Then you are not as wise as I once thought."

"No, maybe I'm not but that will not stop me from giving everyone a fair chance to change."

"Hn." Sesshomaru gave the boy a narrow-eyed glance before he left in the direction of their camp. By this time, Inuyasha was regaining consciousness, enough to hear their discussion,

"What? Are you insane? That brat is a monster!" Kagome shot him a sharp glare,

"A title that is rightly yours." Kagome turned and took the boy a little ways from them.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. He never heard Kagome say that before. Inuyasha knew it was really his fault. He was just so angry. Angry at himself, at Naraku (even if he was dead) and all the little things that don't quite go the way he wants. He couldn't accept it so he blamed it all on Kagome—the only friend that has ever stood by him through thick and thin. Now she's furious. Lowering his head in shame, Inuyasha helped Kikyo up and they, too, headed back to camp. He could never face Kagome now.

Kikyo saw the unpleasant interaction. She didn't want this to happen that was why she was afraid to join their group. Kagome is her friend and even her feelings for Inuyasha can't convince her to side with him. Kikyo wanted them to make up but at the tone of Kagome's voice, that thought seemed unlikely. Kikyo tried to will herself to go after Kagome but it seems her clay vessel would not permit it lest she would break. With a worried look in the direction Kagome had gone, she allowed herself to be assisted by Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome sat under a Sakura tree while the boy slept beside her. The stars were still out and she let the cool breeze blow away her temper. She didn't mean to say that to Inuyasha but he had no right to call the boy a monster. Kagome could feel her tears so she tried to stop them from leaving her eyes by looking up. It did no good. The tears flowed freely and her bangs covered her eyes. She couldn't stomach the fact that she actually said that to Inuyasha. Sure they called each other names but…this was entirely different. She felt disgusted with herself. There was no reason to say that…but still… It seems that she will have to stay until the boy wakes up in order to talk to him properly. Besides, it was better to have some distance between the others and this unknown child. She wouldn't be able to take it if she saw Inuyasha again either. He must really hate her now.

There was a soft warning growl from beside her. Turning her head, she saw the boy wide awake. He was wearing a red and white outfit and his blood-red eyes from before were reduced to green. He had short, violet hair and he looked so…

"Young." The boy backed away, and growled out,

"What is that supposed to mean?" His wariness made Kagome want to giggle, he looked so cute, but she had to restrain herself,

"I just meant that you're uniquely strong for your age." His eyes just narrowed,

"How would you know? You don't know me. I don't even know why you saved me from Lord Sesshomaru. Who are you?" His voice was strangely soft, like it wasn't meant for threats and nor was it used to anger. Kagome's eyes softened,

"I'm Kagome and you're right, I don't know you but you don't know me either, so that makes us even. As for the reason why I saved you, I don't really know."

"Then you're an idiot. I could kill you right now without giving you a chance to scream."

"I bet you could. I admit, you are stronger than me but the question is, _would_ you?" The boy's forehead creased and frustration was imprinted in his face,

"Of course!"

"Then why don't you?" He clenched his fists and pinned her to the tree like how he did Kikyo. But unlike Kikyo, Kagome merely winced and stared down at him with firm eyes. The boy grit his teeth, he couldn't look away no matter how hard he wished. Kagome held his gaze confidently and waited for him to make his next move. When the boy's hold wavered, Kagome flared her soothing aura around him, coaxing him to calm down.

"Y-you're a priestess…" Kagome noticed that he became frightened causing her to wonder why. But instead of asking, she decided to save her questions for later and settled for a kinder mood,

"I won't hurt you." Kagome gently released herself from the boy's hold. The distorted arm changed back to normal and he hung his head. Feeling sorry for him, Kagome knelt beside him and hugged to boy. She could feel him tremble as sobs racked through his small body. After a few minutes of soft caresses, Kagome felt him quiet down. Pulling away slowly, Kagome gave him a reassuring smile,

"Feel better?" He nodded, still not looking at her. Kagome decided not to push him too much and just settled for questioning him,

"How do you know Sesshomaru?" The boy sighed,

"It's hard not to. All the women in the castle keep gossiping about him. I've seen him quite a few times but it was never in a friendly situation. I doubt he even recognizes me." Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment '_Castle_?' Then a mental picture flashed in her brain,

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. But if I may ask, how is it that you knew I 'saved' you from Sesshomaru? You were unconscious, weren't you?"

"I can hear everything around me. Every demon does, even when they're sleeping." Kagome furrowed her brows ever so slightly,

"That's new. No one ever told me that. But, I have to wonder, what kind of sleep is that if you hear everything around you? How do you manage to get some shut-eye?" The boy shrugged,

"It's hard to explain to a human." Kagome pouted,

"Well that's not very nice. What is it with you demons that you always think you're above us humans? I get that you're superior in various ways, but do you really have to treat us as if we're something less than trash?" The boy stayed quiet and just stared at her. Kagome rubbed her temples and sighed,

"Oh, never mind." Deciding to switch topics, the miko flashed him a small smile,

"That reminds me, what kind of demon are you?" The boy puffed out his chest proudly,

"I'm a dragon!" Kagome felt a little scared since the only dragon she ever heard about was the one that battled with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father—Ryukotsusei (sp?). Kagome settled for a smile,

"Last question, why did you attack my friends?" The boy shrugged,

"I felt threatened. From where I come from, priestesses like you and your 'friend' are either used as power sources or you lead a rebellion and cause a lot of demon lives in the process. Also, I didn't like the one you called 'Inuyasha'. I can tell he's a big meanie." At that moment, Kagome was reminded that she was still talking to a child. He had made a wonderful conversation partner.

Satisfied with the answers she got, Kagome nodded her head in thanks before leaning back on the tree. She thought in silence for a bit and the boy just watched her in curiosity,

"Can I ask you a question, too?" Kagome smiled and nodded,

"Sure. It would be unfair if you didn't. Ask away." She waved her hand dramatically, and waited for his question,

"You're a priestess, but you're nice to demons and half-demons…why?" It was Kagome's turn to shrug,

"I don't really see any difference whether a person is a demon or not. Granted that we all have different lifestyles, but if you look closely, all of us are still the same." Seeing the confused expression on the boy's face, Kagome laughed good-naturedly and shook her head,

"Thank you for talking to me and for letting me live another day," the boy blushed as she winked at him, "but you can leave if you want to. I won't force you to stay and I'm sure you have a reason for not being with your parents but you're always welcome to *yawn*…join…us..." Her voice trailed off as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kagome blinked herself awake and looked around. It seems the kid left,

"I wasn't even able to ask for his name. *sigh* Oh well, I better get back before they start looking for me." Standing up, she glazed over the scenery one more time before she made her way to camp. The sun was just about to rise, and Kagome knew that she wouldn't make it there in time at her current pace. Remembering her deal with Sesshomaru yesterday, Kagome was determined to reach them in time. She started to brisk walk, jog and then run. She ran as fast as she could, wondering if she would be as fast as she was last night. Kagome didn't know what happened then. She still felt the same but she could think of nothing to explain her speed. But she knew better than to complain.

Just when she thought, she ought to stop; Kagome collided with what felt to be a chest. Falling on her backside, she groaned,

"Ow…"

"You are late." Recognizing the cold voice, Kagome looked up to see a familiar face,

"Oh, sorry about that, Sesshomaru." Standing up, she saw Sango, Miroku and Shippo all rushing towards her,

"N-no! Wait!" Too late…she found herself surrounded by questions, hugs and nuzzles. Not to mention a certain hand creeping over to rub her backside…**_SMACK!,_**

"That was definitely _not_ appreciated, Miroku." Growled Kagome, sending a glare in his direction. Rubbing the red slap mark on his face, Miroku laughed awkwardly,

"Hehehe, sorry." The miko crossed her arms and 'huffed' forgetting the presence of a certain irritated demon lord,

"Miko." Turning to Sesshomaru again, she tried to pry herself away from her friends before walking next to Sesshomaru with Shippo in her arms. She waved back at them and smiled,

"See you guys soon!" Just when they disappeared into the trees, Sango wore a slight frown. Miroku saw her mood and decided to liven things up a bit. He let his hand wander her backside, earning him a well-deserved bruise on the head. Leaving the monk to regain his senses on the ground, the slayer sighed and cast a worried glance in the direction their friends had gone in…if you could count a cold-blooded killer as a friend…

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyo did not return directly to camp that night. Kikyo had wanted them to talk in private. She wanted to stop this nonsense between the hanyou and Kagome.

"Hey, Kikyo, I think we should go back, you need to get yourself looked at-"

"No, Inuyasha. I'm fine. I wanted you to bring us here so that we could talk sensibly and without any interruption."

"Keh! Fine." Inuyasha plopped on the forest floor and waited for Kikyo to start the conversation.

"Inuyasha, for the life of me, I cannot seem to see the reason behind your hatred towards Kagome. She hasn't done anything to deserve this kind of behavior from you." Inuyasha turned his head sideways,

"It's none of your business. I do it because I want to and I can."

"You're acting like a child."

"Maybe I am."

"Inuyasha." The hanyou's ears flattened on his head at the tone of her voice. Seeing as there was no point in his stubborn behavior, he gave a proper answer,

"I don't know why I feel so angry around her all the time. This happened after we finished Naraku off and I don't know when it _exactly_ happened either."

"Perhaps you are merely upset since Naraku was finally destroyed and you do not know what you intend to do with the rest of your life. But that is no excuse for your abhorrent manners towards Kagome." He cast her a suspicious glance,

"And since when did _you_ side with _her_?" Inuyasha glared at his first love accusingly. Kikyo scowled and avoided answering that particular question,

"What more could you possibly ask for, Inuyasha? Yes, I despised her. I despised her because she had everything that I did not, a body of flesh and blood, a heart, a pure soul that did not require other souls to sustain it. And I despised her even more when she started to gain your love; one that I thought to belong only to me. I do not deny the fact that I had tried to dispose of her myself, not to mention trying to serve her to Naraku on a silver platter. However, despite all the hurt and pain I had caused that girl, she forgave me. She accepted me as one of you even if others were silently against it. Wasn't it the same for you, Inuyasha?"

His head was lowered and his bangs had covered his eyes. Kikyo was right. It was the same for him. Kagome embraced every part of him and supported him to the very end. The origins, lineage nor breed of a person decided what she thought of that person. To Kagome, everyone was the same and they all had a potential to change. She was a priestess yet she did not show any sign of prejudice. She even admitted to him once that maybe it was possible for even Naraku to become good. As foolish as it may seem, Kagome even tried to convince Naraku during their last battle.

"Yes…but she reminds me so much of you. I know she loves me but I just can't bring myself to forget you, especially when she's in front of me. You don't act the same but the resemblance is enough to constantly remind me of you. I love her; I know that but…every time I come close to saying it, she would always look at me the same way you did before." Kikyo sighed,

"You think that if you tell her you love her, you would be betraying me… Inuyasha, stop torturing yourself!" His amber eyes shot up to the miko's face in alarm. Never had he seen Kikyo this annoyed, probably even infuriated.

"As much as I would want to be with you, I am dead. I cannot give you what she can and she is in no way like me. Surely you have noticed that. I once said that I would like to take you to hell with me, I had lied. At that time, I just wanted Kagome to feel the pain I feel. I was being childish and petty. What I would really like to say is that you have a treasure better than anything right under your nose. I am warning you now, Inuyasha, if you really wish to do something with your life, you should tell Kagome the truth and protect her by whatever means necessary. If you really love her, then you would do anything to make her happy. Or else, she would be taken from you and you will no longer be in possession of the heart she freely gave you a long time ago."

Kikyo left Inuyasha by himself. If he still did not understand after all that she had said, he was indeed a fool. _A fool that seems to drift away from me with each passing day…_

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced at the miko walking silently beside him. He had not expected her to stay quiet during their journey. Not that he didn't appreciate it while it lasts but the atmosphere was making him uneasy. The fox kit was also quietly nestled in Kagome's arms. The taiyoukai could almost taste the awkwardness that settled around them. Still, he was not going to risk his own pride in starting a conversation. But does that mean that he was afraid? _I am not afraid of anything._This was ridiculous; he should stop before he hurts himself. What got him in such a foul mood anyway? The girl had already apologized for being a little late and he had not seen his half-brother since last night. Today was actually going his way, so why the foul temper?

"Sesshomaru?" Oh, finally!

"What do you think we should do about the…'political' disorder in the South?"

"I do not plan to act without prior knowledge of the situation." Kagome became silent again before she said,

"Um, I don't know if this will help but the boy from last night told me something about priestesses being used as slaves. Some who are strong enough are leading a rebellion." Sesshomaru kept walking and his stone cold expression didn't waver but Kagome thought she saw a flash of surprise and interest in his eyes,

"Indeed, you have gained reliable information but we are going to need more than just that." Looking over his shoulder, the taiyoukai announced,

"We need to cover more ground before the sun sets to be able to reach the borders of the North within a fortnight." Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked at him, making him stop and turn to her,

"That long?" Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow,

"We will be heading to my lands in order to prepare for what I expect to be a lengthy and rather _troublesome_ journey." He shot Kagome a smirk, making her blush,

"Well excuse me for being a burden, Sesshomaru, but hasn't it occurred to you that _maybe_this uprising has something to do with my mission too." Ah, yes, he had forgotten about her original duty as the Shikon Priestess.

"Perhaps." Continuing to walk, Sesshomaru left her irritated and mumbling to herself,

"Ooh, just you wait, Sesshomaru. Some day you're going to be in serious trouble and I'm going to be the only one who can help you, you're gonna be begging me to get you out." The demon lord looked over his shoulder again with another one of his famous smirks,

"I seriously doubt that."

After a long day of travel, Sesshomaru let them rest for the night in a cave. It was only a few more days until they reached his threshold and Kagome was already close to fainting. However, to the surprise of both demon lord and miko, she didn't complain during the trek throughout the day. Sesshomaru had gone to scout the area, leaving the two alone in the cave. The fire flickered and provided enough light and heat for the both of them. Shippo had slept through it all and was now happily bouncing about.

"Shippo, stop moving around so much. You're making me dizzy." Kagome said jokingly. The fox kit laughed and snuggled beside her,

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think happened to Inuyasha and Kikyo? They weren't there when we woke up." Blue eyes stared at the ceiling and sighed,

"They probably wanted to check the area in case any more unwelcoming demons appeared." Shippo jumped on her lap with interest clouding his turquoise orbs,

"What did happen that night, Kagome? I felt you and Lord Sesshomaru leave camp." She patted his hair and kissed his forehead,

"Well you see; I was in the middle of the most wonderful dream when I heard someone shout my name. I woke up to see Kikyo and Inuyasha gone. Sesshomaru told me to stay but being the stubborn girl I am," Shippo giggled at this, "I followed. I met a dragon demon a little older than you. I didn't get his name though. Anyway, we talked a bit before I fell asleep." Shippo bounced,

"You know, Kagome, you always seem to fall asleep during an important conversation." Kagome laughed wholeheartedly and hugged the kit to her chest,

"I guess you're right, Shippo but I think I'm more tired these days…Don't know why though."

The young miko yawned before she rested her head on the wall and falling straight to sleep. Shippo smiled fondly and caressed his mother's cheek before curling himself on her lap. He let himself into a light slumber with the thought of how Sango, Miroku and Kirara were faring. He couldn't have cared less what Inuyasha and Kikyo were doing. Shippo didn't hate the undead miko per se but she seems to be a bad influence to Inu-baka. If he wasn't a 'baka' to begin with already…

Sesshomaru re-entered the cave with a pair of dead rabbits. He laid them near the fire but when he heard no objections, no questions, and no exclamations from a certain cerulean-eyed miko, his attention swept across the cave only to find her peacefully sleeping. He inwardly sighed; it seems that he had really tired her out. This puzzled him as to why he even paid any attention to the miko's situation. Perhaps Rin has rubbed off on him even more than he had first thought.

Sitting down gracefully on the other side of the cave, adjacent to the miko, he looked her over since there was nothing much to do. Her ebony hair cascaded gently over her shoulders and her long lashes touched her rosy cheeks. To Sesshomaru, she looked like an ordinary human female. The only difference was that she wore strange clothes, carried strange equipment and spoke in a strange manner. Not to mention her immediate acceptance of demons, humans and half-breeds alike.

Hearing a bit of scurrying, his attention turned to the fox kit that was now between him and the fire. He raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Shippo, if he was not mistaken, neared him cautiously and asked,

"Why did you let us travel with you?"

"The miko has volunteered to help me with a certain matter." Shippo came closer, slowly losing his fear,

"Why did she agree to it? Did you say or do anything to make her want to help you? Or did you use something against her?" Sesshomaru frowned and let out a warning snarl before answering,

"The girl is freely doing what she wishes and I will not stoop to that level in order to have a _human female_ assist me." Shippo stepped back bit but smiled brightly at the taiyoukai, confusing him even more. It seems that Kagome's abnormal change in moods had influenced the kit.

"Oh good, I thought you were just using her like Inu-baka. She was always angry and sad when they were together. Sure they had great laughs and all but it's good to know that you won't hurt her like he did." Shippo skipped back to Kagome's lap.

"How are you so sure that I too will not hurt the girl?" Shippo beamed at him from across the cave and said confidently,

"Because I know you hate Inuyasha even more than I do and you wouldn't want to do the same things he did. And I don't think it's in your character." Shippo yawned and whispered, knowing that the demon would hear it clearly,

"G'night, Lord Sesshomaru." He immediately fell asleep but what he had said boggled Sesshomaru's complex mind. Shippo implied his trust in him while Kagome verbally expressed it. He couldn't understand why they would trust him, though. As far as he was concerned, he hadn't really done anything to gain it. Except to perhaps rid them of his brother's company.

Putting those thoughts aside, Sesshomaru allowed his mind to drift elsewhere. He has some inkling as to what had caused the unrest in the South. But he could not imagine why on earth the Dragon demons would make use of pure energy from the mikos. Unknowingly, the taiyoukai's gaze wandered back to the sleeping girl...

TBC...

Read and Review pls!

It's been a while but I hope this will cheer you guys up a bit. I'm sorry again for the errors and stuff, I've kinda rusted over...still, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
